Returning to the Orphanage
by dukefan01
Summary: Eugene decides he wants to go back to the orphanage but he's afraid of what will happen. Fortunately his partner isn't going to let him go alone.


Eugene sat on a tree stump outside of the castle gate. It took nothing to sneak out, the guards didn't notice a thing. He knew they wouldn't have bothered to stop him, but they would have told Rapunzel, Casandra, or Lance. Eugene planned on sneaking out, doing his self appointed mission, and sneaking back in. He would vanish from everyone's lives for a day, return, and when asked would tell them something about falling asleep in the stables or something. No one but him would know.

Eugene knew this wouldn't be an easy trip, and that was part of the reason he was sitting on the stump thinking. He wasn't one to admit that he was afraid often, but this time he was terrified. When Eugene had been in the Orphanage he always looked forward to bed time. It was the time where Lance would gather all the kids together and he would pull down the tattered worn out volume of 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider' to read. The younger kids always looked so entranced. Eugene wasn't sure if it was because they were just as captivated by the stories as he was, or if they were drawn by his own passion for the book. It had been his dream, to be like Flynn Rider. He wanted to go on those amazing adventures, to see the world.

When Eugene and Lance left the Orphanage they quickly found the real world was not a forgiving place. Having nothing they did what they could to get by, and that was resorting to stealing. Despite Flynn Rider not being a thief, Eugene took on his childhood hero's name. He never did fully know why he did it. Maybe so the kids in the Orphanage would hear the tales and realize their 'big brother Eugene' was still surviving in his own way in the world. Maybe he just thought he could achieve the riches and power the Flynn Rider did in the books. No matter the reason he took on the name. Just as Arnwaldo Schnitz stopped going by his own name to take up the name Lance Strongbow.

The two had worked together for years, even getting involved with the Baron. It was Lance's arrest that changed Eugene though. When they had worked together they had looked out for each other, stood by each other. Lance had gone off on his own to do a job on day though and Eugene later got a message that he wouldn't be returning, having been locked in the prison's of Corona. Eugene decided never to take on another real partner again.

The time after Lance's arrest to meeting Rapunzel was not a chapter Eugene was proud of, not that he was actually proud of the time before then either. He took many temporary partners only to leave them to take the blame of the crimes. He evaded the guards and used to draw them into chases just to get the fame of escaping without a trace. He only wanted to achieve his dream of becoming something. He couldn't bear the thought of returning to the life he had at the Orphanage. Then he met Rapunzel.

Rapunzel was literally the sun that pulled him off the dark path he had gone down. She changed him and saved him, figuratively and literally. Eugene didn't even want to imagine where he would be if it hadn't been for her. She also showed him that his real dream wasn't riches or adventure like the tales had led him to believe. His real dream was to be safe and secure. To have a home to return to every night, to have a family who would be there for him. Rapunzel was that dream.

Eugene knew that even though he had made many enemies and those enemies were raising their heads again, Rapunzel wasn't going to ever be threatened by them. Other then those in the castle, no one knew the Princesses boyfriend Eugene and the legendary thief Flynn Rider were the same person. No former enemy of his would ever think to go after the Princess even if they did know. Eugene also wouldn't drag her into his problems, which brings us back to why he was sitting on the tree stump.

This trip wasn't facing an old enemy, it wasn't facing any threats to the Kingdom or anything like that. This trip was something that he had to do though. He had to do it alone as well. If Rapunzel knew she'd want to come along, and he wasn't sure if Casandra and Lance would laugh at him or not if they heard.

A movement near the gate caught his attention. Eugene realized someone was watching him. He cursed how complacent he had been getting for not noticing them sooner. Eugene stood up.

"Alright, come out and I won't have to hurt you." he said. Eugene didn't know who it was, but he was confident in his ability to get away. He never liked to overpower any opponent anyway, he was more likely to use his wit to outsmart whoever it was. He liked it better that way, less risk and less energy on him.

"Man, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Lance whined as he came out of hiding in the shadows. Eugene scowled. He didn't realize Lance had noticed him leave.

"What are you doing Lance?" he asked, not amused in the least. Lance shrugged.

"I was board and I looked out the window to see you sneaking out of the castle so I thought I'd follow you. What are you doing anyway? It's in the middle of the night and I bet you didn't even tell the Princess did you?" Lance asked. Eugene thought about lying his way out of this one but realized that wouldn't work, he could never lie to Lance. It wasn't a matter of not wanting to lie to Lance, because at the moment he was willing to tell his childhood friend anything to get him to go back into the city gates and leave him be. However Lance knew him just as well as he knew Lance. They both had a way to see right through whatever bull the other tried to pull. If he tried to come up with some story Lance would realize something wasn't right and decide to follow him anyway.

"I was going to the Orphanage alright." he hissed. Lance raised an eyebrow and Eugene knew exactly what he was asking. If it was something as simple as visiting the Orphanage they grew up in why did he have to sneak out in the dead of night without telling anyone to go. Eugene sighed, not really wanting to explain it. "Look, I haven't been there since we left. Even when me and Rapunzel gathered all those donations for the Orphanage I ended leaving Rapunzel to deliver them alone." he said. Lance actually looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can understand that." he said. Eugene raised an eyebrow this time.

"You?" he asked in disbelief. Lance gave him an offended look.

"Yes me. It was my home too you know." he said. Eugene backed down. "I haven't gone back either." he admitted. Eugene had to wonder about that for a moment. He doubted anyone at the Orphanage had made the connection between young Arnwaldo and the arrested thief Lance, but since they had been known to travel together and he was sure they made the connection between him and Flynn then it was possible.

"If your anxious about going back though why are you going now? And why are you keeping it a secret from the Princess?" Lance asked. Eugene sighed.

"Look, if I told Rapunzel about it she would want to come with me. This is my problem." Eugene said. He didn't really know how to explain to Lance that he was afraid that the very women who were the closest things to a mother he had would reject him for the bad choices he made. He didn't want Rapunzel or Cas to see that. He didn't even know if he would be able to handle that. However after seeing Angry and Red he knew those kids were at risk to go down the wrong road, just as he and Lance had. He hadn't set the best example either, becoming a notorious thief. He was hoping maybe someway he could correct that.

Lance seemed to understand without him explaining. Either that or he just no longer cared for Eugene's reasoning. He folded his arms and looked Eugene over. "Alright, I understand, but I'm coming with you." he decided. Eugene blinked at him, processing what he said.

"Beg pardon?" he asked.

"I'm coming too." Lance insisted. Eugene felt a bubble of frustration well up in his gut.

"Why? I just said this was my problem!" he yelled. Lance scowled.

"The Orphanage was my home too, and you were my partner. The ladies there raised me just like they raised you. It's only fitting we go back together and face their judgment as a team." Lance said. Eugene paused at that and realized Lance was right. He knew no matter what he said Lance wouldn't change his mind anyway.

Eugene stood up and started walking, and Lance fell into step beside him. "What do you think they'll say?" Eugene asked. Lance shrugged.

"I don't know. I never thought about going back before so I never thought what they would tell me when I did." he said. Eugene nodded to show he was in the same position. He looked up at the sky.

"Do you think they'll let us read to the kids again?" he asked. Lance smiled.

"You really do miss that don't you?" he asked. Eugene nodded. He wondered what new insights he would find in the story with the point of view he had now. Lance slapped a hand off his back and Eugene smiled at him.

"You know, I'm glad your here Lance." he said. Lance smirked.

"Arnwaldo." he corrected.

 **This was just an idea I had. I wonder how Eugene would feel about going back to the Orphanage. I wonder if he feels any guilt about being a thief. I wonder if he wants to go back and encourage the kids to go for a better life. In the series it actually made me so glad to see him collecting donations for the orphans and working so hard with Angry and Red. He is such a great character and I really cant' wait to see where the series takes him. Now that he, Rapunzel, and Cas have left the kingdom of Corona he is in his own territory again. There is so much potential to bring back people who he double crossed or even this Baron they keep talking about in the series. Anyway this is just me messing around.**


End file.
